Diverge
by Basalit-an
Summary: Hawke takes Fenris to Aveline to receive some chilling news.


Fenris first heard the sound of hoof beats late in the afternoon as he was walking along the Wounded Coast. He glanced behind him cautiously, a hand reaching to the greatsword on his back. He'd been on the trail of slavers all day, and he had met up with an unfortunate few. Certainly there might be someone out for his blood now.

The galloping hooves slowed to a trot, then a walk as it approached Fenris, and the elf gripped the hilt of his sword as the armor-clad rider peered down at him from atop the speckled brown horse. For a moment, neither of them made a sound; then the stranger spoke, and Fenris' arm went limp.

"Fenris," called the familiarly-strong voice, "Aveline sent for you."

Fenris stared up into the helmet, meeting the eyes of his former companion. With a grimace on his lips and a glare in his eyes, Fenris spat, "Six months and not a word, and now you seek me out for an errand?"

But Hawke laughed, and Fenris' expression softened. "I am sorry, old friend." Fenris harrumphed, but took the offered hand and mounted the horse behind Hawke, his lithe body fitting easily against the cold metal of Hawke's armor. They were away, galloping down the coast toward Kirkwall.

During the journey, Hawke let out a quiet groan, then another, as if suffering from a wound. It wouldn't be a surprise. If Fenris recalled correctly, Hawke often could be found in the thick of a fight. "Do you need a poultice?" Fenris asked.

"I'm fine," Hawke said, head turned just enough for Fenris to meet those eyes once more. They almost seemed etheral in that moment, but Hawke looked forward again and the moment passed.

Fenris couldn't help shake the feeling that something was off about his friend. Hawke was quiet, stiff and his movements seemed too slow. The helmet he wore—an odd number with steel horns rising on either side of the crown—seemed to bob almost freely about Hawke's neck.

Hawke continued to ride the horse hard, and Fenris could feel the beast tire beneath them. Whatever Aveline's business with Fenris was, it was no doubt vital—but why hadn't Hawke told him what was going on? In fact, the closer to Kirkwall they got, the quieter Hawke became. Even the occasional groan had silenced once they were at the city's gates.

"Go," Hawke said as Fenris began to dismount. "I'll take care of the horse. You find Aveline." Used to taking orders from Hawke, Fenris only nodded and headed towards the Keep, his pace hurried. Hawke's voice sounded faint, but Fenris decided that he could worry about that later.

By the time he reached the guard barracks, Fenris had almost been running. He burst into Aveline's office, only to find her bent over a letter. She looked up in surprise at Fenris' entrance, the letter falling from her hand.

"What is it, Aveline?" Fenris demanded.

She stammered for a moment, then seemed to recover. "Fenris, I was about to send for you."

"You did send for me," Fenris responded, his brow furrowing. "Hawke brought me here."

The way Aveline's eyes widened sent a chill down Fenris' spine, and he already knew something was wrong. "That's impossible," Aveline said slowly, rising from her chair. She came round to stand in front of Fenris and looked him in the eye. "I just received news that Hawke died in battle two months ago."

Fenris could only shake his head. "But Hawke brought me here. We rode in together." Before he knew it, Fenris was backing out of the office. "Hawke's at the stables. Come with me!"

Darting between officers and officials, Fenris led Aveline out of the Keep and down to the stables. Fenris spotted the speckled beast immediately—and that it was incredibly spooked, requiring three men to control it and calm it down. The horse seemed nearly hysterical with fear, pulling against ropes that bound it.

Fenris watched in silence, taking in the scene. His eyes fell to a helmet hanging loosely off of a post. It was an odd number, with horns coming off of the crown. For a moment, Fenris thought he saw a flash of those etheral eyes, but the moment passed, and he was left staring in silence.


End file.
